As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at a high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example, by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other high-performance electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the CPU quality of data management, storage and transfer. Often times, a clip is required for mounting the heat sink to the CPU.
One conventional heat dissipating device developed to cool CPUs is illustrated in FIG. 4. The heat dissipating device comprises a heat sink 100 and a clip 200. The heat sink 100 comprises a base 102 having a plurality of heat dissipating fins 104 extending therefrom. A channel 106 is formed between the fins 104 for receiving the clip 200 therein. The clip 200 comprises a pressing body 202 and a pair of latching arms 204, 206 extending from opposite ends of the pressing body 202. Each latching arms 204, 206 is bent at a suitable angle relative to the pressing body 202. Each latching arms 204, 206 includes a sloped portion 208 to connect to the pressing body 202. A handle tab 210 extends outward from the latching arm 206 and defines a slot 212 therein for facilitating tool operations therein.
However, it is complicated to use the tool operations. Furthermore, the wide channel 106 takes up space that would otherwise be utilized to provide more fins for the heat sink 100. In effect, the clip 200 reduces the heat dissipating area of the heat sink 100, and therefore reduces the heat dissipating capability of the heat sink 100. Moreover, the sloped portion 208 of the clip 200 in the heat sink 100 will baffle the passing air flow from a fan mounted on the heat sink 100, thereby reducing the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink 100.
Therefore, an improved heat dissipating device for a heat generating unit which overcomes the above problems is desired.